


Remember! Remember!

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Bonfire Night, Established Relationship, Fireworks night, Guy Fawkes Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: It's Bonfire Night and their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [HP_NextGen100 on LiveJournal](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/). They post a prompt every other week for a 100 word Drabble that features next generation characters. 
> 
> My sincere apologies for very bad poetry.

"Remember! Remember!  
The 5th of November,  
The first time you took my hand.  
Your lips brushed my palm,  
Your words were a psalm.  
_Suck me & I’ll love you f’ever._"

Albus kissed down Scorpius’ stomach, the vibrations from each of his words tickling the skin.

Scorpius brushed his hands through Al’s hair. “I meant it,” he said, twisting a curl around his finger. “The forever part. Not the suck me part.”

Red and blue spirals flashed across their bed as fireworks lit up the sky outside their tiny London flat. 

Al moved up the bed to kiss Scorpius. “Happy Anniversary, love.”


End file.
